Ashamed
by thesavorofpan
Summary: It's a short story about Yukari and the end of her realtionship with Minato


(Note to reader, I based this story on the short greeting Yukari give you in the game if you master her social link.)

Ashamed

8/03/09

After School

"Here you can have this." She said nervously handing him an object.

She stared into his dark eyes; the way he looked at her told her that he would never hurt her unless… she wanted that. He ran a hand through his purplish blackish hair as he looked down and the beaded object. It said I love you; he looked up to her and smiled.

"I love you too." He said and she turned a deep red.

He stepped closer and she hesitated to act. She fumbled around with her hands and then motion for the bed. He smiled and kissed her, she kissed back. He let on of his hands flow through her brunette hair. The pink sweater was off and she could only smile.

*****

8/05/09

After School

"Hey Yukari." He said and she turned around, giving him a nervous blank stare. He looked at her and waited for her response, she seem to fumble with her words a bit.

"Oh hey, Minato-kun." She greeted blushing a little.

"Don't stare you might give people the wrong idea." Yukari said blushing more and looking away.

"What do you mean by the wrong idea?" he asked and she was trying to find the words that would explain.

"Well I don't want people to think that I'm a whore." She lied

"You're not; you just slept with me, one person that doesn't make you a whore." He explained.

"So you want to go hang out somewhere?" he asked and he held out his hand

"Okay." She walked out the classroom door without taking the offer hand.

They exited the arcade and Minato reached for her hand and she pulled away.

"What's wrong Yukari?" he asked with a slight skeptic, but more concern look on his face.

"Oh nothing at all." She answered looking around then grabbing his hand.

*****

8/06/09

Evening

She was sitting in the main lobby with, Fuuka, Aegis, Junpei, and Ken. She was sitting on the couch with its back against the bill board. Minato took a seat next to her. She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and he put an arm around her. She jumped up and looked at him with surprise. She didn't want anybody to know that they were dating because, he wasn't as well known as she was, and of course she had a reputation that said she was untouchable and she like it that way.

"What do you think your doing!" she yelled.

"I don't understand." He answered.

"How dare you try to put your arm around me! I don't like you like that!" she yelled to him before he could say another word.

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else." She lied and he looked up to her in a way that said he didn't believe her, but he wouldn't say anything. She sat down next to him and as a sort of an apology she edge closer to him.

She truly felt bad for him; he did so many things for her. He was her strong tower, the one who she relied on when things got tough. Yet she couldn't even let him hold her in front of everybody. Still Junpei was there and knowing him he would spread rumors like a wild fire. Her reputation couldn't afford that.

Soon everyone but her and Minato left the lobby and it was just them two.

"What was all that about?" he asked and she looked at him puzzled.

"You know freaking out when I tried to put my arm around you." He explained.

"I thought you were someone else, I told you that before." She lied and his response made her uneasy.

"You're lying." He said.

"No, I'm not." She said and he sighed.

"I love you Minato-kun." She said and he looked at her.

"I love you too." He said back

They kissed and he gently leaned her back. She felt bad for lying to him, she could tell he really did love her and she was ashamed of him, yeah he deserved this, she had to make this perfect.

*****

8/08/09

Lunch

The wind blew the back part of her hair as she stared into his beautiful eyes. He smiled and offered the lunch box he made for her. She gratefully took the lunch box and began to eat.

"How do you like it?" he asked

"It's delicious Minato-kun, I didn't know you could cook this well!" she said as she continue to eat. She only smiled when he put his arm around her. The care she received from him was nice, he was always trying to make her smile and feel happy even if it would hinder him in anyway.

She looked into his eyes and he smile he slowly reach in for a kiss and she kissed him back. They were alone on the rooftop of Gekkoukan High, as long as no one showed up she would allow him to do anything, he deserve that.

The door opened up and a couple walked in completely ignoring Minato and Yukari, she heard the noise and saw it out of the corner of her eye. She immediately broke the kiss and when he reach in again she refused it and she pointed down to the food.

"I'm hungry." She laughed trying to hide her lie.

"By all means do finish." He said with a smile, he looked into her eyes and she blushed a bit.

"I love you." He said and she smiled at him.

She continued to eat until she was totally finished with her meal. The couple was still there even thou they didn't even notice her; she was still afraid someone would see them together. He still had his arm around her and she shook it off, he looked at her and she gave him a smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Oh nothing at all Minato-kun?" she said and he looked at her with a concern face.

"What..." she asked uneasy from the complete silence that he was giving her.

"I love you." He said and the couple finally noticed the two, and she smiled at him. She couldn't say it now the couple would hear and then rumors would spread about her, she wanted to remain as the untouchable one.

The couple finally finished their meal and left the rooftop, after they left Minato stood up.

"Why didn't you say it?" he asked.

"Say what?" she asked acting confused.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said not wanting to play her games.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said and he sighed a sad sigh.

"Forget it, it time for class anyways." He said leaving

8/08/09

Evening

Later that day she was upstairs looking at the vending machine when she felt arms around her. She looked back and saw Minato handsome face.

"Oh hey Minato-kun." She said blushing deeply.

She turned around to face him. Why is he doing this? Why does he continue to do this kind of thing where people could find out? Doesn't he know that I don't want anybody to know that were dating?

"Tonight were not going to Tarturas, so if you want we could go some where, any where you want." He informed her.

"Well we could go to the movies if you like. " She said and he flashed a smile that said he approved.

She started to hear foot steps on the stairs; she pushed him back breaking their embrace. He looked at her surprise just as Junpei walked up the stairs.

"Oh? What are you two doing up here alone?" he asked and before Minato could say anything.

"Oh nothing were just having a conversation, that's all." She said.

"Oh? I thought I heard something about you two going to a movies on my way up." Junpei teased.

"Truth be told, he did ask me but I said no." she informed.

"Oh man! Dude being shot down by Yukari, bummer." Junpei said before walking to his room.

She turn to look at him and he faked a smile.

"So are you ready to go yet?" she asked and he yawned

"I feel a little tired so I don't want to go." He said in an upset voice.

"Okay, then good night I love you." She said and he just shook his head.

*****

8/10/09

After School

"So umm Minato-kun do you want to hang out to day?" she asked with a smile and he looked up to her.

"I don't know." He said.

"What's wrong Minato-kun?" she asked with a concern look, he looked back into her eyes and she had this feeling that he knew exactly how she felt about him.

"Will you hold my hand?" he asked and she looked around, she had this feeling that Junpei would see even thou he was staring out the window completely oblivious to them.

"Actually I think I'm busy today." She said and a disappointed look appeared on his face. It soon turned to an angry face.

"That's what I thought." He said before leaving her, she watch closely as he left.

8/10/09

Evening

She watch as he put the evoker to his head and pulled the trigger, the current persona he used. Throne spun on his wheel casting Mahammon on the party of shadows.

He saw her concern look and told the rest on the party to split up and search the area.

"What do you want?" he asked still a little upset from this afternoon.

"Well, I'm sorry about this afternoon." She said giving him an apologetic look.

"No your not." He said and of course she knew that he was right.

"No, I'm really am sorry." She said and he shook his head.

'If you're just going to lie to me please keep it to yourself okay?" he told her.

'Then I'll say something that's not a lie, I love you." She said looking down

"I want to believe that you do, but you act like you don't." he said looking away.

"What do you mean, Minato-kun?" she asked and he looked right in her eyes and she blushed a little

"You act like you afraid of what people would think if they saw us together." He explained and she looked down.

"T-that's not true." She said but they both knew that it was clearly a lie.

"I'll give you a second chance if you kiss me in front of the rest of the party; just prove to me you're not ashamed of dating me." He told her giving her a smile.

She thought about it for a second. This was the love of her life, was it not? She could do it, she knew she could do it, but Junpei was with them this time. What would he say to people at school? Would Yukari Takeba be known as a whore or a slut? Would she be called easy? It all went through her head; before she could say anything she just shook her head. He just looked at her with the saddest look she ever saw. He turned around and started walking forward.

"You know Yukari." He said looking down at his evoker.

"Know what?" she said she caught him looking at her from the corner of his eye, he looked sad, yet so serious like his sadness was just part of his every day life, but that changed when she heard his next words.

'You make me wish this was a real gun." He said before moving to find the others.

*****

9/23/09

Evening

For forty days or so Minato completely ignore her when he could, the only time he said a word to her was ether to give her an order at Tarturas, or a casual hi now and then. He was looking over Fuuka's shoulder about to get her attention. The last past week had been hard on her. One of her closest school friends just got a boy friend and she longed for Minato voice, the touch of his hands, and the touch of his lips. Last night had been the hardest for her, she didn't sleep at all, and she couldn't get her mind off of Minato.

"Minato-kun?" she called.

He turned to her and walked toward her, with an annoyed looked on his face.

"How are you tonight?" she said looking down.

"What do you want?" he asked seeming even more annoyed.

"I'm really sorry Minato-kun; you know I really do love you." She said and she had feeling that he believed her.

"Apology accepted." He said giving her a small smile

"Then would you like to go somewhere, tonight and the afterward, we could you know." She said and she blushed deeply when she mention having sex with him again.

"Sorry, I'm not interested anymore." He said giving her the annoyed look again

"What do you mean?" she asked giving him a confused look. His next word's hit her harder then any shadow did or will ever do.

"I don't love you anymore." He said to her before walking off.

She turned around not wanting Fuuka or anyone else seeing her this way. She walked up the stairs, barely able to hold back her tears. As soon as she reached her room she burst out into tears.

*****

12/28/09

Late Night

It took all her courage she had to knock on his door. It took him a minute, but he opened the door. She smiled at him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Can I come in Minato-kun?" she asked and he nodded moving out of the way for her.

"So, this is your room huh?" she asked and he gave her that annoyed look again.

"What do you really want Yukari?" he asked and she looked away embarrassed.

"Well, the end is almost here and I want to spend time with you, I don't want to die without one more night with you." She explained turning a deep red.

"But I love Fuuka and not you." He told her and he motion for the doorway.

"I'll do anything just let me spend time in your arms again, I'm so scared!" she begged.

"Tcht, all right, just this once and not a word to Fuuka, you understand?" he asked and she nodded.

He finished and moved to lie next to her. She turned to look him in his beautiful eyes. His eyes stared back at him. Her plan worked. What would Fuuka think when she found out her lovely boyfriend that really belong to Yukari had a love child.

"Minato-kun I love you." She said with a smile.

Fin


End file.
